Mega Total Pokemon Island
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Join Celebi and Darkrai as they host this crazy season. 40 campers, but only one will end up winning the grand prize of 5,000,000,000 dollars. *Apps Open* Only 36 spots available at the moment!
1. App!

So, the last time I tried this, it was fail, but that was only because I was inexperienced at writing this type of thing. Now, after reading a bunch of them, I'm ready to write my own Total Pokemon Island fic. So, yeah, here is the app for OC's.

So, I have 18 guys and 14 girls. I'm excepting 6 more girls and 2 more guys so send them in. I'm going through and picking the ones I feel are good to write.

1) **NO LEGENDARIES**

2) **Please don't make your character a MarySue or GaryStu or whatever.**

3) **No X and Y pokemon, because I have yet to memorize their names, so i would end up forgetting them.**

4) **Look at the reviews of others and make sure that you aren't repeating pokemon. Only one of any species is allowed. I won't accept more than 1 of any species.**

Yeah, so, that's the rules, and here is the app.

APP:

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi):

Personality:

Character History:

Relationship? If yes, with what type of character?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Fears:

Moveset (Only 4 at the most):

Anything else? (Unique physical traits, personality traits):

Audition tape (Optional):

* * *

Now, since there I'm only accepting 36, I'm gonna be adding four of my OC's. Quinn the Buneary, Sergio the Torkoal, Liam the Tyrogue and Amanda the Roserade.

SPOILER ALERT: Two of these will be eliminated first without any worry of having one of your submissions being eliminated early, just so we can get an idea of how your OC's gel together. So, you won't see an OC being the first to leave.

Please, send in the apps! Please, I accept PM's and reviews.


	2. Meeting the First 22 Campers

Floating on an island, there was a green plant type sprite, and a black, white and red ghost. The ghost looked pissed off at the world, while the sprite was grinning and she seemed all happy like. She started speaking, "Welcome all! This is Mega Total Pokemon Island!"

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Such a_ creative_ title for this story." He mumbled. He was then randomly hit with a frying pan.

The sprite glared at the ghost, "FOURTH WALL!" She shouted, before turning sweet and innocent again. "Now, this is a competition where forty, count em, forty pokemon will be competing for the prize of 5,000,000,000 dollars. I'm your host, Celebi, and this bastard right here is sadly my co-host, Darkrai." She explained, looking down at the ghost who was much bigger than she was.

Darkrai just grumbled something that sounded like, 'Damn community service.'

Celebi grinned again, looking into the camera, "So, now, we have to meet the campers. Remember, all of them are strangers, so they don't know anyone in this competition."

A blue dinosaur type thing with a conch shell on it's back swam up to the dock, carrying two small pokemon. The first was a blue fish thing that stood on four legs with a big blue fin sticking out of it's head. It also had spiky orange cheeks. The second was a brown bunny with cream tufts around it's waist and on the tips of it's ears. Celebi grinned at them, "Kyle, Quinn, welcome!"

Kyle grinned innocently, before a random pie flew out of his mouth and into Darkrai's face. "PIE!" The Mudkip shouted, before cackling wildly and running to the other side of the dock. Quinn, the Buneary, just sighed, looking around, "So, this is where we are staying? A summer camp?" She questioned, unsure.

Celebi nodded, trying to hold back laughter from Kyle's random attack on Darkrai. "Yep, will be your home away from home until the competition is over."

The rabbit just sighed again, before flipping her ear out of her eye, and hopped over to where Kyle was munching on another random pie. Celebi looked to Darkrai, and wiped a bit of the pie of his face, tasting it. "Oooh, lemon, yummy! I like that kid." She said, waving to Kyle, who waved back.

Darkrai rolled his eyes, using his powers to get the mess off of his face. "Yeah, he's freaking adorable. Can we move on?"

Celebi looked out to the lake to see another Lapras swam up, only this time, it held only one pokemon and it was a larger size. She was a large horse, or actually, a unicorn, because of the horn on her head and her mane and tail were made up of fire. Celebi smiled, but kept her distance. She may have been a legendary, but even she knew when she was at a disadvantage, except with Darkrai, but he's an irrelevant prick. "Rosetta, how was your trip?" She asked.

The Rapidash looked to the water, and then to Celebi, with a look of pure terror. "I'm a fire type, and you expected me to enjoy a Lapras ride on a lake, to an island, surrounded by water?" She asked, incredulously.

Celebi nodded, grinning innocently. "That is about right."

Rosetta sighed, before smiling, "Whatever, it's over, so I guess it's okay." She said, trotting over to Quinn. She looked down to the bunny, whose ears were flopped over her right eye. "Um, hey." The horse said.

The rabbit looked up at the horse, before crossing her arms and looking away with a huff. Rosetta raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and looking back to the dock, where another Lapras arrived carrying three campers. One was larger, while the other two were small.

The large one was a tan cat with a red jewel on his forehead. The two smaller ones were very similar looking. One was an orange worm with a pink nose and a big spike on its head. The other was a green caterpillar with a red crest on her head.

"Welcome to the island, Spencer, Buzz and Lily!"

The cat, or Persian, smiled, looking around. "So far, this looks like a very formidable crowd. I look forward to taking part in a competition as honorable as this one." He said, making Kyle and Rosetta look at each other with confusion in their eyes. The Mudkip whispered to the horse, "What does 'formidable' mean?" He asked.

The horse smiled, "It means challenging."

Kyle grinned, nodding. Spencer walked over to where the other three were, leaving the two bugs with each other. The caterpillar, Lily, sighed, before crawling over to the side of Kyle. Said Mudkip offered her a piece of pie, which she kindly declined. She didn't say anything, just shook her head with a small smile on her face.

Buzz the Weedle just stood there, looking at Lily with a look of interest, but shook his head. He looked to Celebi, before glaring and snapping at her, "What are you looking at?!"

He then proceeded to inch his way to the side of Spencer, who was smiling still. Celebi looked confused, but shook it off as the next four contestants arrived on a larger water pokemon. It was a serpent with a very large mouth. The four on it were all shapes and sizes.

There was a small girl with green hair and a white dress, who looked like a ballerina. There was a Flareon, but he was shiny, a black and blue dog with two small rings pierced into his left ear, and a fire monkey.

Celebi grinned, "Adrianna, Inferno, Aaron, and Risu, welcome to the island!" She greeted. Adrianna smiled, looking to her fellow psychic type. "Thank you. I look forward to what this summer will be like." She stated, walking over to the side of Lily. The Kirlia smiled at the bug, "Hi, I'm Adrianna."

Lily just shrunk down even smaller than she already was, not speaking. Adrianna looked confused for a second, but shrugged it off.

Inferno, the Flareon, just walked to the far side of the dock, not giving any of the contestants a second glance. Rosetta leaned her head down to Quinn, whispering, "What a ray of sunshine, isn't he?"

The loner bunny cracked a small smile, before nodding. She looked up at the horse, and started giggling a bit.

Aaron the Luxray just padded off towards where Spencer was, grinning down to the cat, "Sup man?" He asked, holding out a paw, "I'm Aaron."

Spencer smiled at the dog, grabbing his paw, shaking it. "It's a pleasure. I'm Spencer."

Risu just shyly walked over to Lily, who squeaked in fright at the sight of the fire monkey. "P-please, d-don't hit me with y-your t-t-tail." She stuttered in fear. Risu smiled, looking down at her, holding up his tail, "Don't worry, my tail fire has never been lit." He said, which calmed Lily down a little bit. Just a little.

Celebi grinned to Darkrai, "Aww, they're getting along!" She cooed, making Darkrai groan. "Can we just get this over with already?" He asked, looking bored out of his mind.

The grass and psychic legendary shook her head, "Nope, we have thirty more campers to introduce in this chapter."

"FOURTH WALL!" Most of the already arrived campers shouted, except Kyle, but he was too busy munching on a pie to talk. He was always told that it wasn't right to talk while eating pie. Who told him that, you ask? Himself of course.

Celebi rolled her eyes, "I'm the host, I can do that. It's in my contract." She bragged, making everyone glare at her.

The next contestants arrived by air. The first was a blue bat with a giant mouth. He was carrying a small beetle with a horn on his head. The second was a giant eagle with blue, red and white feathers. He was carrying two smaller pokemon. The first was a small white and blue otter with a scalchop on her stomach, and the second was a little puppy. Celebi grinned at them, "Hello! Welcome, Jared the Golbat, Shrapnel the Karrablast, Steve the Braviary, Star the Oshawott, and Spike the Lillipup."

She barely finished her sentence before Spike jumped up and smiled at her, "Hi! I'm Spike! You're Celebi right?"

Celebi nodded, grinning, "The one and only!"

Spike randomly pulled out a computer and started typing, "OMG! I'm in front of Celebi! My bloggers are going to be so jealous!"

Shrapnel hopped off of Jared and walked over to the device. He looked at it and it looked metal, so naturally, he thought it was a snack. But, he was polite. "Hey, Spike-ike? Can I have a bite of you computer-ter?" He asked.

The Lillipup glared at the beetle, before barking at him, "No! What is wrong with you Shrapnel? IT'S NOT A SNACK LIKE THOSE POWER PLANTS WERE!" He snapped at the beetle. Shrapnel looked shocked, "How did you know that?"

Celebi sighed, using her psychic powers to move the two away from the other three that had yet to introduce themselves. Steve the Braviary gave the other two a look, before sighing in relief. "Thank god we're here! That little guy wouldn't shut up! Finally, Star got him to be quiet by letting him feel her scalchop. Creepy little demon." He said, his wings slouching a bit, as if they were sore.

Star smiled shyly, before giggling at the birds antics. It was funny seeing a bird who had sore wings. It may have been a little mean, but she thought it was funny. The duo, being Star and Steve, headed over to the other contestants, leaving Jared the Golbat by himself. He just huffed, and flapped over to the others, heading off to the back. When he landed, he covered his whole body, except for his eyes, with his large wings.

No one really paid much attention to him though, as they were covering all of their noses for the next camper. It was a purple gas cloud with three heads. He grinned pervertedly, "Ooh, I see that you got some nice ladies. Looking good." He said, looking right at Quinn.

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, and you look like garbage." She responded, giving the Weezing a glare. Celebi cautiously took her hand away from her face, to greet the wind bag, "Ken, ugh, welcome. Now, hurry up and go over there!" She demanded.

Ken winked at Celebi, "Whatever you say gorgeous. Hopefully, we'll be able to have some one on one time." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Celebi groaned, before using Psychic and pushing him to the end of the dock, far away from her.

Darkrai leaned to Celebi, "Why did you bring him here again?" He asked.

Celebi shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe my mind was just fried and chose him randomly."

The ghost sighed, "Great, it's gonna stink until he gets eliminated."

The next four to arrive came on a Wailord. The first two were horse types. There was a deer with green leaves all over it's horns, making it look like hair.

The other horse was a zebra with it's mane looking like a bunch of lightning bolts. The third to arrive was an orange turtle with a grey rock shell. The final to arrive in this group was a black fox with long red hair.

Celebi sighed in relief, "Oh thank Arceus, the good people are here. Welcome, Jodi, Jacob, Sergio and Nexus."

All of the newcomers looked at each other, before looking over to the rest of the campers. Jodi the Sawsbuck and Jacob the Zebstrika found refuge in talking with Rosetta, their fellow horse pokemon. Nexus the Zoroark decided to go over to Spencer and Aaron and talk with them. Sergio the Torkoal, however, didn't go anywhere, as he was sleeping in his shell.

Celebi floated down and knocked lightly on the shell, "Um, Sergio? Wake up!" She used Screech, but it didn't do anything except make Sergio release a large cloud of smoke into the legendary sprite's face. Darkrai snickered quietly, before bursting out in loud laughter. Spike stopped arguing with Shrapnel long enough to take a picture of Celebi with soot on her face, before typing away on his computer. "This just in, Celebi gets smoked by sleeping Torkoal." He says, as he types. Shrapnel looks over his shoulder and reads some of the Lillipup's blog and grins.

"Hey, you have a cool blog-og." The Karrablast says, hoping that he can make up for asking to eat the dogs computer.

Spike looked up and to the beetle, "You really think so?"

Celebi, now clean of all smoke and soot, glared at the camera, "Okay, enough with the touchy character development, we have more campers to introduce. What I'm trying to say nicely is SHUT UP!" She screamed, her head getting huge as Shrapnel and Spike both sweatdrop nervously.

The next contestants cleared their throats, announcing their arrival. Celebi went from being angry and scary to looking all sweet and innocent and turned to look at them. Shrapnel whispered to Spike, "Ten bucks says she's bipolar-lar." He said. The dog nodded and shook his paw with the beetle's arm.

The contestants that arrived were different. There were two. The first to make their presence known was a short girl with purple skin and blue eyes. She looked like she had black hair with white bow ties in it and she had a black and white dress on. Celebi smiled, "Serah, it's so nice to have you here. Finally, another Psychic type is here!"

Adrianna glared, "What about me?" The Kirlia glared at the new arrival, already not liking her. There was something familiar about her that Adrianna couldn't place, but something was off about Serah.

The Gothorita smiled cheerfully at the Ballerina, "I'm sure she's just joking. It's going to be so much fun competing with-" She looks around, focusing on Spike, Shrapnel, Lily and Buzz, and almost looks pained saying the next words, "Such a lovely looking group of Pokemon." She said, sweetly.

She then walked towards the group and against her will, goes and stands next to Lily. "Omg, you are the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" Serah gushed to Lily, while the caterpillar tried moving away slowly. She was feeling really uncomfortable.

The next contestant in the bunch was a light blue, almost white dog with blue icicle looking ears and tail. She had a timid smile on her face as she walked to Celebi, "Uh, hi there. I'm Aurora, and um, yeah, what do I do again?" She asked, embarrassed, having a bright red blush on her face.

Celebi just smiled, "All you have to do right now is stand with the others."

The Glaceon nodded, and she went and stood next to Steve, who shivered. Aurora gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I forgot about birds not liking the cold. Ugh, I'm so stupid." She apologized quickly, before starting to walk away. Steve stopped her, and smiled.

"Hey, it's all good. The cold is fine. I just was startled a bit." He smiled at her, which she returned. Quinn stuck a finger in her mouth, fake gagging.

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon!" She groaned.

Serah looked at the rabbit. "Aww, come on, I think it's cute." She said, making Adrianna give the Gothorita a skeptical glance.

Celebi grinned, looking at the camera, "Well, we've met the first twenty two campers. There's already some drama and maybe some love going on. We're going to take a break, but join us afterwards to meet the final eighteen contestants and see what team they end up on. This is MEGA TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" She shouted, making Darkrai roll his eyes.

"You know, you don't have to be so loud." The ghost said.

The sprite flipped him off, "Bite me."

The ghost smirked, "But that would be super effective."

"UGH!"

**So, yeah, that is the first part of meeting the campers. I'm in the process of writing part 2. Don't worry, I'm going to try and get it done by either tomorrow or Monday. Sorry for the long wait, but I had so much happen with my hard drive it isn't even funny. First it broke, then it was stolen, then it broke again, and then I lost it, and finally I got this part done!**

**Please, PM if I did good with your camper and what you'd like me to do different. Give me any advice and stuff, I take it all in for my future chapters. I hope this will be a success, but I can't be too hopeful.**

**Just please, Read and Review.**


End file.
